Talks Machina Episode 49
| Image = TM_49.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Taliesin Jaffe, Brian Wayne Foster, Travis Willingham, and Laura Bailey. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 49 | GnSNum = C2E1a | Airdate = 2018-01-16 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:20:32 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qyjSmkSyF0 | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the forty-ninth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * No, the name of Talks Machina will not be changing. * The group goes through the official art by Ari. Brian posits that Caleb went to a stylist asking for the “homeless Troy Baker.” * After some CritRoleStats, Laura discusses the photo shoot for Campaign 2’s initial thumbnails. Laura is offended by the amount of Sam crotch in the photos. Brian coins the term “front butt.” * @WaywardMoon: All: I love the new intro, and I’ve been wondering: which shot took the most tries to film and why? Also, what is your favorite part of the new intro? * Deanne Townshend: Taliesin: You said Mollymauk started in your head when Percy died; how has your original concept developed for this campaign? * @KyleWithAnN: Laura: You played Jester in a one shot before. What made you want to revisit and further develop the character? * Myrnorunshot: To Travis: The biggest theory about Fjord’s class was that you’d be playing a Bloodhunter in order to become a Werewolf. What drew you to Warlock and specifically to Hexblade instead? * Ishmishmish: Liam: When talking about your character, you described him as “Filthy, unshaven, a bit of a mess.” What made you decide to base your character on Brian? * Gif of the Week: Jessica Gibson, aka @GibbyTOD with a gif of “I have an Intelligence of 6, I know what I’m doing” contrasted with “I have an Intelligence of 14, I know what I’m doing.” * Honorable Mention: Marty, aka @nietsnik_nl with a gif contrasting “This is the year that we reclaim DIGNITY!” with Sam’s entrance in the new intro video. * Kester Dunn: To All: Where did your choice of accents come from? Were they spur of the moment or inspired by anyone or anything in particular? * @MissSunFlower94: For all: What drew you to these particular races? * OnionsHaveLairAction: Everyone: Can we have details about your session zero games? * @fourfortyfourpm: For all: How did you guys decide who would be grouped up prior to the campaign starting? * Custardy: To Laura and Travis: How long have Jester, Fjord, and Beauregard known each other and how do you see that relationship? * @Emilie265: To Liam: How long have Caleb and Nott known each other? How did Nott save his life? * @PansyChubb: Taliesin, were you already familiar with the NPC members of the carnival troupe or were they as new to you as to the others? * Fanart of the Week: Sammy aka @luckiestsquid of the carnival and battle * Hadley DiForti: To everyone: Which character are you most excited to have interact with your character and why? * @cinphoria: Laura: Are you doing okay, playing a character who is bad with money? * @reverseAquamath: Taliesin: Are you using a currently existing deck for your fortunes or one of your own creation? * DeptheSierra: Liam: You said a bit ago that you chose Sam’s class and race for this campaign. How did Sam react when you revealed that he was going to play as a goblin rogue? * Daniel Braden: Travis: what’s it like to have Charisma and Intelligence? * @Katelyn_Pellow: Laura & Taliesin: Tiefling goat legs or humanoid legs? Why or why not? * @Leigh574: For all: Were you surprised at any aspect of each other’s new character? * @GrantPDesign: Travis: A falchion is such a specific weapon choice? What prompted that? * @NovemberThe11th: Laura: Without revealing too much, can you tell us about Jester’s deity? Is it a new deity or is it one that we’ve already come to know? * ErockSnips: Taliesin - how does it feel to be starting in prison again? * Mike Garcia: Liam and Laura: Does the separation of seating help keep you from slipping back into twinnies? * @CallistoLexx: Travis: How do you feel about being at a separate table from the Dice Hoard? * @wafflereck: Laura: how worried are you that (at least so far) you are the only character with healing capabilities in this group? * @DrunkenSpeeider: For Liam: After the joys of playing a rogue, what are you looking forward to most about playing a wizard? Is there anything particular that drew you to Transmutation? * #thankmyguests: “Texmex Warlockman, Loving Pastries, Please Bathe I’m Dying, In Jail Again Sassy, and I’m Swearin’ Away Off Screen.” Talks Machina Becomes the Darkness Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: